Solo Soul: Is Solo Really Solo
by thecomicman132
Summary: dont know what to put here sorry


13.8 billion years ago the universe was created by an invinite being known as god then in the 0 century god made his own visible form but its still unknown if its his son or not.  
Then 2000 years later Jesus made a super fast human named solo soul but the name was changed do to reincarnation now his name is Michael Lee Bonnell 12 years later michael's family became poor and started being mean to michael but he didnt do anything for it to happen and now on this day 2014 Jan 1st he will find out everything but 2 years back a devil like Sonic came to life and to this day michael will train to beat the .

Chapter 1 the day i watched *goes on youtube*  
Michael: what the hell is this...?  
*reads the story*  
Michael: O_O what... the... hell... was that?...  
*trys to go to sleep*  
Michael: my god.. my god... my god...  
*back at the alien planet 1900*  
Ragy: oh no he... he found out were going to have to get there more eailier before he.. does.  
(right now the date is Sep 2013 29th)  
*michael had a dream of haunting him*  
*back at aliean planet 1900*  
Ragy: NO HES MADE IT BEFORE WE DID WERE GOING TO GET THERE TODAY NOW!

Chapter 2 all sercrets come together (the date is 2013 Sept 29th 6:00 pm)  
*plays world of warcraft*  
*something crashed outside*  
Michael: what the hell was that?  
*goes outside*  
Michael: what the hell..  
*ships door opens*  
ragy: hello there Michael: uhh i think ur in the wrong state to show yourself alien Ragy: you are what they call michael right?  
Michael: what a sec did u just say my name?  
Ragy: yes if you want to know more about your real backstory come abourd the spaceship *goes on the ship*  
Ragy: its a good thing your okay Michael: uhh why are u acting like ur my parent?  
Ragy: thats cause i am your parent your father Michael: oh finnaly im not from this damned planet not that i want to destroy it but i just hate it when people make no sence when they think life is unfair and NOBODY can change it Ragy: thats cause you will change it michael remember that time you watched ?  
Michael: oh you mean that not-a-god-nor-satan guy Ragy: yes him theres something that has been hiding away from you for years but before we do lets go somewhere quiet somewhere we dont hear anyone nore is there anything *goes to space*  
Ragy: michael this is space, a very very quiet place its aculy the best way to tell secerets and back storys some aliens decided to live in space because they want to spend time together but this is very important Ragy: michael your name isnt michael your name is now solo seince you wanted it Michael: did u just read my mind?  
Ragy: yes most aliens can do that while others dont know how to but talking is a normal way to comunicate so anyways your not 12 years old eather your aculy 21 years old u just accidently reincarnated your self but heres the whole story Ragy: 21 years ago we had a war between a monster called and all of us, the aliens was very easy cause we out numberd him but he summend every demon from dimonic gnomes to multiple satans we were out numberd we had no choice but to send out childs to other planets but then said that he was looking for someone named solo soul and that is you we said no leave him alone hes just a kid but he replide he will come with me to hell to play with and if hes fat thats even more fun to play with Michael: sounds like that devils gay Ragy: HAHAHA not that kind of play so anyways we had to race here before he did and he beaten us to it i knew he would win cause hes the fastest thing alive Michael: but i dont see him..  
Ragy: thats cause we traped him in this bottle but hes very powerful he will get out in 5 years thats enogh time to train you and find his weakness solo i will teach you everything about fighting imperssing your power talent and speed and more Michael: but what about Ragy: oh that here take this pill it will help kill all the fat in your body and turn it into abs *takes the pill*  
Ragy: SLEND!  
*Slend comes down stairs*  
Slend: whos this?  
Ragy: this is solo solo meet slend your brother solo: FINALLY i fkin have a brother Slend: dont know what planet you were from but good to finnaly see ya Solo: so wait what are we gonna do for food?  
Slend: food? never heard of it Ragy: oh right forgot here take this one too *takes pill*  
Solo: what will this do?  
Ragy: it will kill the hunger you get over time it will kill all of it in a safe way so that it wont hurt and you wont be hungry for the rest of your life and it give you lots of energy forever so that you wont have to eat to get energy oh and it will give you some powers to start out with plus what is your talent?  
Solo: speed but mostly running Ragy: so thats why hes after you cause you have 1 thing in commen speed this is making more sence by the second. but what is your running style?  
Solo:?  
Slend: he means how do you run Solo: oh i put my arms back straight then i tilt my body and i lift my knes sometimes Ragy: hmm and what type of shoes do you use Solo: i wear light-weighted shoes, it makes me run faster, better, and longer Ragy: what color?  
Solo: red and white and mabey a golden ring on the side Ragy: what kind of powers do you want it to have Solo: mabey have a speed system in mph im going Ragy: good good so you want to be more like the free sonic not Solo: right Ragy: this makes sence exe wants to play with you cause your the free sonic but in human form this makes so much sence oh and what do you what to look like exacly Solo: i want to look like a sonic the hedgehog look but with a few diferent details like looking shinier and having hair for spikes and my fur would be white to show i was so fast that i erased the color off me and i want my hair always wet ragy: ok come with me *goes to the detail room*  
Ragy: ok this is the detail room where we can make anyone look like what they want to look like so ill just set the settings and.. there ok solo step into the portal and use any pose you like *does the classic sonic pose*  
*turns into the white shiny sonic*  
Ragy: so what do you want to call yourself?  
Solo: my name is white solo and im gonna need a red bo staff *gives solo a red bo staff*  
ragy: slend would you like to turn into a charactor Slend: sure i would like to look like silver but red color like nazo but not monter like *turns into it*  
Ragy: and i will use it i will look like solo but with a white tail and red fur and taller *turns into that*  
Ragy: ok now that we got that out of the way solo your gonna need some newer clothes so that your eneime wont laugh at you Solo: ok i would like a green shirt but warrior like and a hedgehog face on the chest and gloves that are blue but with 2 white lines and red pants then the shoes i wanted and the 2 gold rings on the side Ragy: good good and where do you want the mph system on?  
Solo: my wrist Ragy: good here *Ragy gives Solo the proper clothes*  
Ragy: now that we got that out of the way well start the training Solo: wait a sec.. what will i use for entertainment Ragy: your powers of course youll have lots of fun with it its better than video games too and your pole you can use that to have fun besides those pills help too so you can have fun with your powers Solo: wait you metioned ealier than ill have to train for 5 years is that correct?  
Ragy: dont worry there will be plenty of breaks for 9 months is training 3 months is doing anything you want like save a planet that is your level or train by yourself but mostly we will be foucusing on speed heres the list for the 1st year is speed 2nd hardness 3rd chi 4th knowledge and 5th strenght its acculy gonna be fun sence you took the 2 pills plus every week i will give you more pills to get better which is your reward but 1st were helping with the problems like boring ness oh and heres another pill it will have you hyper for 5 years *takes pill*  
Solo: but what if im not able to go to sleep at night ragy: dont worry at night it will knock you out so anymore problems Solo: nah i think thats it Ragy: ok good now our training begins *5 years later*  
Ragy: solo get ready hes coming slend get back well fight him together *exe comes out of the bottle*  
EXE: Hello Would You Like To Play With Me Or Will I Play With You Ragy: NOW SOLO Solo: Hello Bitch EXE: ?  
Solo: HAAHAH knew it he is stupid when i act like him Ragy: good EXE: well well well look who it is my little brother Solo: dad what is he talking about Ragy: i dont know hes just stupid thats all EXE: solo do you remember we were always in hell Solo: go to hell!  
EXE: ive been there Solo: then i call ULTRA hell HAHAHA.. but suriusly what is he talking about?  
EXE: come on dad go on and tell them about our little seceret you cant keep it for long cant you ragy: NO im not telling them EXE: fine ill tell them then 30 years ago i was born by ragy my father he always told me to things i do best so i did and yes i was protector of mobius but then god loved me so much that he didnt know that satan came to my world to turn me into a blood thrsty monster but then ragy took the chance to seal me into a cd disc 28 years i was locked away in that until 1 person called kyle woke me up he shove me into that sega cd and played me like a real dad and so i traped him inside the disc with me but i wasnt able to leave hell yet only a 2nd try with me will set me free the evil free i was then free out of that then i sented knuckles tails eggman kyle tom and now you 3 i will then beable to corrupt the whole planet earth then the universe then god then i WILL BE GOD I WILL HAVE THE POWER I ALWAYS WANTED and know you know Solo: it all makes sence now in the game you said ull are god thats because you will be a god one day to re create the universe and fill it with demons and infinite evil being like you then protray then to become a leader making you a complete god EXE: yep thats right thats exacly what i want so if you will be so nice i could kill everything in the universe Ragy: solo please i hope you can forgive me i am sorry EXE: ooo a forgivness perfect Solo: dad nomatter what happens we can save the universe even if he becomes a god we can still beat him he hasnt got to his true form yet but we can stop him EXE: ok thats enogh of father and son moment its now time to die heheheehe the light: no i cannot let that happen Solo: GOD?!  
EXE: oh great its mr knowitall god what is it?  
God: please leave now EXE: fine ill just leave then and be on earth for now God: WAIT NO *EXE teleports to earth*  
God: no hes going to rip it to shreds Solo: now what are we going to do?  
God: solo you must come with me in my peaceful world there ill show you a tecneck that will make you as strong as a god and to remember every second of back story while were there time wont go forward it will stop in place Solo: ok you have my word god *teleports to heaven*  
Solo: woa this.. this is... heaven...  
God: yes this is the place where every good form lives on now i will teach you the move *teleports the move into solo's mind*  
*does the move in correct order to save the universe*  
God: all pain goes into your heart but its saves by others now the universe in your heart *teleports to earth*  
God: im going to have to leave now thank you for listining *god goes back to the light*  
EXE: grrr how many times does it take to make you listin Solo: infinite times and never!  
EXE: i killed your family i killed your father while you werent looking I EVEN FLOODED EARTH I GAVE YOU ALL THE HELL I CAN GET TO HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN SURVIVE Solo: with god's help of course he was always there there to help me go through the pain and survive there to help earth THERE TO CREATE ME THE SAVER OF EARTH EXE: i cannot even breath to see your face Solo: welcome to my world exe EXE: i didnt what to have to do this but I CALL OPON EVERY DEMON THERE IS *calls opon every evil*  
EXE: NOW ALL EVIL COMBINE WITH ME *combines evil with him*  
EXE: NOW I AM GOD I AM GOD I AM GOD Solo: (now to transform)  
Solo: *looks at the light*  
Solo: so exe what do you think about 2 god fight eachother that sound good?  
EXE:? wait DONT USE Solo: the sun *combines some of the sun's energy*  
EXE: no no NO IM SO SORRY Solo: you think you can forgive yourself well its too late now EXE: NOOOOO *sucks up the evil energy from satan but lets sonic live*  
Sonic:*pant* *pant* t-han..k y..ou Solo: SONIC!  
*catches sonic*  
*solo turns back to normal*  
Sonic: i-i know.. you.. could... kill... him for me... *pant* i deserve *pant* to go to *pant* hell *pant* huh?  
Solo: no sonic im not letting you die on me you could still be free free to do anything Sonic: well... god didnt... let me..  
Solo: Satan didnt let you come on man your the one who helped me to be you you neverd wanted this all you wanted was freedom FREEDOM ILL NEVER LET YOU DIE Sonic: heh i... know someone... like you *cough* a freind i know *cough* thank... you..  
for everything *closes eyes*  
*crys*  
*some people comes out*  
Solo: all I ever wanted was a free world but i lost him all because of me all i wanted was freedom thats all i wanted but now its my fault *puts him down*  
Solo: i-i just wanted freedom *crys*  
human: is that all you ever wanted?  
Solo: yes thats all i wanted human: in the bible it has been said that 1 will die but is always remade you are sonic the hedgehog you are him Solo: thanks but i just wish that he was alive again i dont want him in hell i dont want him in heven eather i just wanted him to be free to be real to be sonic to be a god to us *jesus come down*  
Jesus: is that all you want is to have him be free?  
Solo: yes i always wanted to meet him but not like this *crys*  
*jesus turn sonic back to life*  
Jesus: here you go he is back to the way he was the original Sonic: i- im alive?  
Jesus: yes i turn you back to life Sonic: but what about my friends there gon too right?  
Jesus: dont worry here *turns everyone back to life*  
Jesus: and now solo what is your final wish Solo: i- i dont know aculy *sonic wispers to solo*  
Solo: i wish planet earth was free again to where everyone can have fun anytime they want to no worrying no hunger just a planet that sonic always wanted Jesus: your wish is my command *turns the world into a free world*  
Solo: thank you jesus Jesus: Good Bye My Children I Will Come Back Some Day Sonic And Solo: GOOD BYE *Jesus leaves*  
Solo: so now that we have a free world what next?  
Sonic: wanna race around the world Solo: sure thing

(and so solo and sonic became good friends they helped the world with other problems and other worlds too sonic and solo are gods)

Credits:  
theme song: open your heart K-Klub creator of story: michael bonnell Creator of sonic exe:Crinson Creator of song: crush 40 


End file.
